


The Delay Of The Realm Assassination (Younger! Rick Sanchez x Alien! Reader)

by qionexxx



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Lots of Angst, Lots of Cliches, Reader is edgy, Reader-Insert, Very Cheesy, Younger Rick, im unoriginal oops, reader is an alien, rick is kind of possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qionexxx/pseuds/qionexxx
Summary: Y/N, a professional spy and assassin was sent to earth. Her mission revolves around finding the man who discovered inter-dimensional travel. Rick Sanchez.





	The Delay Of The Realm Assassination (Younger! Rick Sanchez x Alien! Reader)

The door of the new apartment flew open as I kicked it. It was a mess. I sighed and put my box down on the floor and sat down on an old sofa, which had a few red stains on it. I felt my left pocket vibrate, taking out my phone I found that I had a new message from an "Unknown Number". I knew who it was straight away.

Unknown Number: Are you at the apartment?

Y/N: yes, i got here just in time to see The Flesh Curtains, they will be playing today at 9. i know he will be there, he is in the band after all

Unknown Number: Good, remember. Your job is to find out the formula for his Portal Gun. 

Y/N: i know. you told me this 300000000000 times before i got here.

Unknown Number: Are you sure you won't forget?

Y/N: im really really fucking sure i wont forget, now can you kindlyfuck off

I put my phone back into my pocket and stood up, looking at my watch. It was 6.00 pm. I walked over to the bathroom and opened the faucet. The water was a gross brown color and had a rusty smell to it. I gagged in disgust and simply closed the faucet and walked back to the old sofa. Tired from all the commotion and travelling, I decided to rest my head on the sofa and fell asleep.

I woke up to the ring of my phone. I took it out of my pocket and angrily declined the call. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, only then realizing that I was late for the performance. 

"Shit. Shit, shit shit shit shit... shit." I cursed repeatedly as I grabbed all my phone and my wallet and shoved them into my bag, grabbing the keys to my "cool new" apartment.

I ran out the building and straight to the bar that was luckily down the street. 

I walked into the bar and felt my heart sink. I was really fucking late. They had already wrapped up and left. I walked over to the bar and asked the bartender for a glass of whiskey. I rubbed my face in disappointment and took a sip of the whiskey. 

"Don't you think a whiskey is a little to heavy for a pretty girl like you?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"Mind you own fucking business." I said taking another gulp of the whiskey.

I felt a hand be placed on my thigh.

"Come on baby, we can talk things out." he said as he moved in closer and gave me the most unsettling smile I have ever seen.

Deciding not to cause a scene I scooted over to another chair. The stranger stood and towered over me as I looked back at him. What a persistent asshole.

"Look. I don't want to cause any trouble, so can you plea-" I was cut off by a raspy low voice.

"Get the fuck out of my way." the voice said as I looked at the source of the sound. 

It was him.

The one and only.

Rick Sanchez.

The other man looked back.

"Do you have a problem?" said the other man who was noticeably much larger than Rick.

An audible sigh escaped Rick's pale lips and he glared at the other man in fury.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way then." He shrugged as he reached into the inner pocket of his black leather jacket. His hand steady as he pulled out what seemed to be a Laser Gun. 

The other man just chuckled and said:

"Look! This guy over here really thinks he can kick my ass with a toy gun!" 

"I asked you to get out of my way nicely." Rick said as he held his Laser Gun in both his hands and blankly stared at it. "This time I'll do it, but it won't be very nice." He said and averted his gaze to the other man.

"If you rea-" He was interrupted by the sound of his own scream as the skin on his face was melted off by the ray of Rick's Laser Gun.

You could hear an audible "Tch" escape Rick's mouth as the man fell to the ground in pain. The light haired man stepped over the body and sat down two seats away from me.

"3 shots of vodka." he said putting his Laser Gun back into his pocket.


End file.
